Ocarina
by PSINess1
Summary: Una ocarina misteriosa entregada a Ninten por un hombre en Magicant resulta ser... absolutamente inútil. Pero es un gran objeto para gente en Hyrule que pueden utilizarla correctamente. Oneshot.


******Como estan? espero que bien que aqui esta mi primer fic crossover, Disfrutenlo.**

******Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen a Nintendo.**

******Ocarina**

* * *

Ninten , Ana y Lloyd caminaban alrededor de la ciudad de Reeinder, tratando de evitar los residentes que parecían casi desesperados por contagiar sus resfriados. Están buscando una cura para la enfermedad que rondaba por la zona fue especialmente difícil cuando todos en el pueblo quería que se les unieran a ellos en el divertido mundo de la congestión nasal y la horrible tos.

De repente , una mujer corrió delante de los jóvenes viajeros, sin advertir, Ninten choca contra ella.

-¡Ah!.- Gritó, mientras saltaba hacia atrás. -Estaba lejos del pueblo, no me enferme.-

Lloyd ayudó a Ninten a levantarse porque seguía aturdido en la tierra, Ana trató de explicar su situación a la mujer angustiada.

-Cálmese, señora, estamos tratando de encontrar una cura para esta enfermedad y nosotros no estamos enfermos.-

Esto calmó a la mujer un poco. -Oh...- dijo ella. -Lo siento.- Sacó una bolsa de papel sucio de un bolsillo de su chaqueta . Para sorpresa de Ana, la bolsa parecía estar temblando ligeramente. -Se trata de una bolsa de pulgas ¿No la quieres, querida?.- Pregunta amablemente.

-Pues... yo...- Ana se quedo pensando que decirle, pero la mujer ya la había metido en la mochila de Ana y se alejo hasta perderse de la vista del grupo.

Ana se le quedó mirando fijamente a la bolsa de pulgas y en su propia mochila. -Yo no cargar esto. Ninten, Lloyd ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo de espacio en sus mochilas? "

Ninten miró dentro de la suya, que estaba llena hasta el tope con cosas curativa e inhaladores, así como su bate de confianza. Mientras que Lloyd tenía numerosos cohetes y explosivos, era bastante obvio que ninguno podía sostener ni una cosa más.

"Bueno... Supongo que es hora de un viajecito a la tienda departamental.-

_**Mas tarde...**_

A medida que el grupo entró en la tienda departamental, lo primero que notaron fue un servicio donde podían vender sus objetos.

Se acercaron a la mesa y el hombre detrás del mostrador les dio la bienvenida, obviamente, muy aburrido.

-Hola, bienvenidos a la tienda departamental de Reeinder.- Dijo en un tono monótono y lúgubre. -¿Tiene alguna cosa que quieran devolver?.-

-Sí...- Respondió Ninten, quien le hizo un gesto a Lloyd, que vació su mochila sobre el mostrador.

"Hmmm..." Dijo Lloyd pensando. -Creo que me gustaría devolver estos cohetes botella, también estas bombas y... Ah, y este lanzallamas también.-

A pesar de ver a un preadolescente llevar hasta con un lanzallamas y otros explosivos potencialmente letales, el vendedor mantuvo su tono monótono. -Gracias, ¿Alguien más?.-

-Yo también.- Dijo Ninten, quien dejó su mochila sobre el mostrador. En lo alto de la pila de varios elementos curativos que Ninten saco, Ana noto una pequeña ocarina azul.

-¿Qué es esto, Ninten?.- Preguntó curiosa.

-Es una pequeña ocarina que me encontré en Magicant, un hombre extraño me la dio... Honestamente no puedo usarla en absoluto y no me parece que es útil para nadan ni para golpear a los hippies en la cabeza.-

-Déjame intentar.- Dijo Ana colocando sus labios en la ocarina.

El sonido que emitió fue realmente horrible, fue un sonido muy agudo y chillón, y muy posiblemente, en opinión de Ninten, fue capaz de ensordecedor toda la población de Reeinder. Incluso el vendedor aburrido se había refugiado bajo el mostrador.

Mirando a su alrededor, Ana vio el daño que había causado la ocarina. -¡AY, POR FAVOR!.- Dijo un poco irritada. -Ni que fuera tan malo.-

-No estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Ninten, en voz baja. Ana le lanzó una mirada molesta .

-Apuesto que no puedes tocarla.-

-No...- Dijo Ninten incomodo. -Lo intenté una vez, y digamos que... a todos los habitantes de Magicant, hasta la Reina Mary le guardan un rencor permanente al hombre que me la dio. "

Ana miró a Lloyd, quien negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Bien...- Dijo ella. -Entonces dime... ¿QUE CHINGADOS SE SUPONE QUE HAGAMOS SI NO LA PODEMOS USAR?.-

-Bueno...- Dijo pensando Ninten, -...no creo que me ayuda a recordar las melodías y estoy seguro que no puedo reproducirlas. No puedo usarla en la batalla, a menos que yo trato de sea para golpear a mis enemigos. Y aun así...-

-¿Me quieres decir que es TOTALMENTE INSERVIBLE?.- Grito Ana con exasperación.

-... Sí... Pero el hombre en Magicant dijo que era la "Ocarina de esperanza".-

-Entonces, ¿por qué la has estado llevando todo este tiempo?.- Preguntó ella, cada vez mas enojada.

-Lloyd me lo dijo.- Dijo Ninten , tratando de buscar una excusa que impida a Ana desatar su furia sobre él.

-¡Yo no lo hice!.- Lloyd comenzó a protestar, pero Ana hizo que se calle.

-Bueno, lo que sea. Si estamos aquí, podemos simplemente venderla, ¿no?.- Explica Ninten.

Se dio la vuelta al puesto donde estaba el hombre, que había regresado a su postura anterior.

-Disculpe, señor.- Dijo Ana con su típica voz dulce. -Nos gustaría volver esta ocarina.-

El vendedor miró el instrumento. -Nosotros no la queremos.-

-¿Perdón?.- Ana le preguntó mientras la dulzura en su voz casi "moría".

-Yo dije, nosotros, no, la, queremos. Nosotros no compramos esos artículos.- Dijo, ajeno a la rabia emanando de la preadolescente delante de él.

Ana trató de recobrar la compostura. -Gracias, señor.- Dijo con los dientes apretados. Después volteo hacia Ninten.

-A Magicant.- Dijo con voz seca.

-Pero...-

-!SACA EL MALDITO GANCHO DE ONXY!.- Grito furiosa. -!AHORA!.-

**Después****...**

Ana fue por delante de Ninten y Lloyd, agarrando la ocarina mientras ella caminaba rebotado en la nube rosa de Magicant . Contó las casas hasta que llegó a la que Ninten le había descrito antes. Tirar la puerta de una patada, ella se acercó al hombre en el interior.

-!HEY!.- Dijo el hombre.

Ana acerco la ocarina hasta su rostro. -!ESTO ES LO QUE PIENSO DE SU ESTÚPIDA OCARINA!- Gritó ella. Agarró al hombre por su camisa, arrastrándolo fuera y tiró la ocarina en el suelo con tanta fuerza, que hizo un agujero en las nubes.

El hombre y Ana se quedaron mirando el abismo en el que la ocarina cayó. -No fue lo que pensé que pasaría.- Dijo Ana mas calmada.

-¿A donde callo?.- Pregunto el hombre, pero no tuvo tiempo para investigar el pequeño hueco hecho por el instrumento, porque nuevas capas de nubes crecían sobre el agujero.

**Mientras tanto, en el reino de Hyrule ...**

Impa paseaba por el jardín del castillo. Ella y la joven princesa habían sido testigos de la visita del hombre Gerudo malvado hablando con el rey muchas veces, a pesar de sus palabras, nunca parecía tener las buenas intenciones que él reclamó de Hyrule.

Ella se sobresaltó por un crujido repentino en los arbustos detrás de ella. Girando alrededor, ella metió su mano en los arbustos. En lugar de encontrar a un guardia pícaro, sintió algo pequeño y parecido al plástico. Sacó el objeto y descubrió que era una ocarina azul brillante. Impa miró el instrumento en estado de shock, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo.

-¿I- Impa?.- Llamaba Zelda, la joven princesa de Hyrule. -Impa, Ganondorf está hablando con mi padre de nuevo. ¿Qué crees que está planeando?.-

Impa se volteo hacia la chica. -No sé...- Dijo cabizbaja

-Estoy asustada, Impa. Ese hombre es oscuro y maligno. Puedo sentirlo...-

-No se preocupe , su alteza ", dijo Impa consolando a la niña. -Pase lo que pase, yo la protegeré y a todos los demás. Lo prometo.-

-¿C-cómo?.- preguntó Zelda, tratando de no llorar.

-Oh... um..." dijo Impa, tratando de pensar. -Con...- Miró a la ocarina que ella estaba agarrando. -¡Esto!.-

-¿Qué es?.- Preguntó Zelda.

-Esta es... uh... la... La Ocarina del Tiempo. Sí, es eso.-

-¿Cómo va a ayudarnos?.- Mira confundida el instrumento-

-Bueno.- Comenzó Impa un héroe valiente vendrá a salvarnos pronto. Y... El usara de esta ocarina mágica que... le da el control de los elementos, y... uh... el tiempo. Y derrotara a Ganondorf . Y entonces todo el mundo va a ser feliz de nuevo.-

-¿En serio?.- Preguntó Zelda animada. -¿Habrá un gran héroe para salvarnos?.-

-Sí, su alteza, lo habrá...-

Zelda saltó hacia arriba. -Gracias Impa ¡Muchas gracias!, Sé que con esta Ocarina, Hyrule nunca caerá Ganondorf será derrotado, y las fuerzas del bien serán victoriosas.- Zelda empezó a bailar alrededor de las flores en el jardín, en la creencia completa de cada palabra de la historia de Impa.

Impa suspiró. -Bueno, pequeña ocarina.- Pensó viendo la ocarina. -Tienes mucho que descansar por ahora. Tu eres sólo un instrumento, pero estoy segura... usted nos ayudaras a ganar.-

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
